Betrayal
by bwhfan13
Summary: After Kim arrives back in Seaford after her family trip, she realizes things have changed extremely. Jack tells her about a camping trip Rudy is planning. Kim is excited to go. But Rudy tells Kim that Mika has joined the dojo, how will she take it?
1. Chapter 1

I swung my feet over the side of the bed. I stretched my arms high above my head. It was 6:30 a.m. on Monday. It was raining outside. I walked over to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair was a hot mess. I brushed it out and curled it, by the time I was done it was 7:00, I rushed to put on my dark-washed skinny jeans, my light purple 'Love Pink' tee, with some black hightop converse. I grabbed my backpack and rushed to school. The hallway was empty, so I got my books out of my locker and went to class. I sat in my usual seat beside Jack. "Hey where were you this morning, I have some great news." Jack whispered. I looked over at him. He was wearing a navy Aeropostale tee shirt with black skinny jeans. "What news?" I questioned. Mr. Benson our teacher, passed out a pop quiz. The class groaned. Jack looked back at me, "Rudy is taking us on a camping trip this weekend, you in?" I bit my lip, "Sure." Jack quickly finished his quiz and handed it in. The bell rang and we walked off to our next class. _'This is the best day ever!' _ I thought to myself walking to math. Jack went on to science. I ran dead smack into Jerry in the hallway. "Whadda do, Kim?" Jerry said , I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going on the dojo camping trip?" Jerry asked. You see, Jerry and I are friends. We will never ever be more than that. I shrugged, "Maybe. Besides Jack already asked me." Jerry shifted his books in his hand. "Figures." I was just about to talk whe he turned and saw a brown-headed girl walk past. "Aye yo, Mika, whadda do girl?" Jerry walked off towards her. I looked over to glance at Mika once again. Mika. Why did that sound familiar? Was it becuase Jerry was always talking about her? No, that wasn't it. I would remember later. Suddenly, I realized that I had never met Mika before. Jerry and Mika were gone and I was alone again. I was later for my second class. No matter how hard I tried the thought of Mika just kept creeping back into my brain. Why hadn't I met her before? I remembered Milton, Eddie, and Jerry talking about how beautiful she was. I never saw her around. After school, I hurried to the dojo to get the facts straight about the camping trip. I was thr first one there. "Kim! Your here, great news!" Rudy said rushing over to me. "I know Rudy, Jack already told me about the trip and I'm going!" I said happily. Rudy's smile faded away. "No, we have a new student in our dojo." Just as Rudy was finishing Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Mika, and Jack came in. Mika. Why was she here. This was the first time I got a good look at her. She had shoulder length hair, it was dark brown and curled. She had a pretty smile, she was wearing a dress with blue flowers on it woth a light blue cardigan. On her shoulder was a pink Victoria's secret tote. Suddenly, I realized what was going on here. I turned to Rudy, "Mika is the new student!?" I said clentching my jaw. I had always been the only girl, so I was not okay with this. "Yes Kim, Mika this is Kim, and Kim as you know this is Mika." Mika shook my hand. Her voice annoyed me. "Hello, Kim, I'm Mika." Like I didn't already know. "Mika is Phil's neice." Jack said walking over beside me. "She was kind of you replacment while you were gone." Milton said looking at me. "Replacment?!" I looked at them, but most importantly at Jack. He hung his head low. "How could you do this to me?!" I screamed as I ran out of the dojo. I was kind of hoping Jack would follow me, like in one of those love stories. But no, he ran over to Mika, and he gave her a hug." The rain started up again. None of them, not even Rudy looked out of the dojo window to see me drenched. I just stood there. They didn't need me. None of them. I ran home. Like they cared what happened to me.


	2. Like Whoa

Kim's P.O.V

I didn't see the point of going to school after that day but it was 6:30 and my alarm was beeping. I didn't want to see any of their faces. They had betrayed me. I was only gone for a month! I was there when nobody else was! How could they? I started to cry, I felt the warm tears go down my face. The dojo had always been my home, mine. But now it was Mika's. There was no two ways around it. My phone rang on my nightstand. I picked it up and the caller ID was Jerry. I answered not really caring. "What to you want?" I grumbled into the phone. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, well after you bolted from the dojo yesterday." Gosh, Jerry was starting to sound like Jack, being all nice and caring. But I wasn't going to fall for that. "Leave me alone, and go play with your new toy." I hung up. I really didn't give a damn how I looked today. I throgh on some Seaford sweatpants, black tee shirt, with some blue nikes. I brushed out my hair and put it into a ponytail. Who was I trying to impress?

Jerry's P.O.V

After Kim's outburst at the dojo yesterday, I was starting to get worried. I called Jack and everybody else, but no one picked up. I called Kim. She sounded like she had been crying, like a good friend, I wanted to make sure she was alright. I dressed in some dark jeans with a red shirt, and red Jordans. I headed out the door to Kim's house it was still early. I rang her doorbell. "Well, what a surprise!" Kim's mother said as she opened the door. "Kim's in her room, she said she wasn't feeling well." Kim sounded fine this morning. I walked up to her room and knocked when she didn't answer I opened the door. She was asleep. I sat on her bed and shook her. Her eyes fluttered open.

Kim's P.O.V

I awoke to a black haired boy sitting on my bed. Jerry. "What do you want?" I rolled over. He looked at me again. "What's wrong Kim?" Jerry said kindly. I rolled my eyes I didn't want his sympothy. He was my friend, I should be honest. "It's Mika." I looked at him. "Mika? What did she do?" I raised an eyebrow, like he didn't know. Wait... he probably didn't. I got up and got my backpack. "Lets go to school." He pointed at my outfit. "In that?" I nodded, "Who am I trying to impress?" I shrugged my shoulders and we left. At school, we went our seprate ways, but now I had to face Jack in my first class.

Jack's P.O.V

I was sitting in class waiting on Kim. I needed to apologize about Mika. She didn't show until ten minutes into class. She slid in her seat beside me. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed which she probably had. She wasn't wearing makeup and her hair was falling out of her side ponytail. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and began writing.

_'I'm sorry about Mika, we planned to tell you, before class yesterday, but I guess you had to find out the hard way.'_

I passed the note over to her. She shoved it in her pocket. She was still mad. I knew she would look at it later, and give me a reply at lunch or our studies class.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack had the courage to pass me a note in class. He was probably apologizing, that's why I didn't read it. I knew he knew that I would read it later. When the bell rang, I went to the bathroom and read it. I laughed, yeah really. He is such a liar! When lunch came around I went to the bathroom and cried. In the next three classes I doodled in my notebook and drew. My last class was studies with Jack. Great. I sat beside him again. At the beginning of school we assigned our own seats. I didn't look at him once. But I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim wasn't at lunch. She didn't even look at me in class. I guess that means that she wasn't coming to practice today. The bell rang, she was the first one out of class. By the time, I got out of the class Kim was long gone. I felt really bad about what had happened but Kim was just going to have to get over it.

Jerry's P.O.V

At school I didn't talk to Kim at all, she seemed just as depressed as she was earlier. I walked to the dojo where everyone but Kim was practicing. Mika had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a lime green Bobby Wasabi shirt and black shorts. Jack had on a navy tee shirt with black basketball shorts. Eddie just had on his normal red shirt with black sweats. Milton had a white shirt with a chicken on it. Rudy came out of his office cheering. "Here are you permission slips." He handed them out to everyone. His eyes narrowed, "No Kim?" Jack shrugged, "She bolted out of class today, so I guess she's a no show." I lowered my head.

Kim's P.O.V

I can't believe I am running away from my fears. You know what no, I will show them!

No One's P.O.V

The door of the Bobby Wasabi dojo swung open and in walking Kimberly Ann Crawford. She was wearing her blond hair in a side ponytail with Seaford shorts and a white tank top. Everyone in the dojo stared. She walked up to Rudy and grabbed a permission slip. "Count me in."


End file.
